variation_force_fighters_world_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Iori Yagami/Fighters World Move List (Normal Version)
Stats (Normal Version): *Attack: (3½) (Normal), (4) (Overcharge Art) *Health: (3)(10,400) *Footspeed: (2½) *Weight: (3½) *Guts: (3) *Attack Boost: (2½) (Normal), (1) (Overcharge Art) *Can Dash and Run (4) Nutshell Iori as usual, is a Jack-of-All-Trades/Stats, but with a very notable penchant for raw power added in the mix; a lot of his tactics lead to small-yet-solid damaging combos thanks to his scary offense and ability to control the match very well. He is able to mixup with his tick throw, poke out his opponents into hit confirms, and land powerful hard knockdowns to reset his offense and overall damage if needed. However, Iori requires a lot of execution to be effective, as he is hindered by his sluggish frame data, slow walking speed, and thus his very punishable toolkit. While he doesn't need too much knowledge of many things to be effective, Iori still requires some skill to play very well in order to make use of him as well as possible. Playstyle: Offensive, Balanced, Footsies, Mixup, Wakeup Offense Movement Options: 1 Double Jump, 1 Air Dash, Run-type Dash and Short Burst-type Dash. Overall changes *Iori is a combination of several of his more "complete" versions, via 98'' (Ultimate Match), 2002 (Unlimited Match), NeoWave, 2003, Capcom vs. SNK, SvC Chaos, XI, XIII, XIV and so forth. **From there, he's regained a large expansion of his moves, while some other attacks go to his two EX versions. This overall makes him a more complete package. *Can now chain-cancel his normals in a legit magic series, via the Assault Form mechanics, and akin to how he functions in Million Arthur: Arcana Blood. *Has more overall mobility tools. *Can now stepdash and run akin to how he plays out in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum. *His Magakaze move is now his Overcharge Art. Pros *Average amount of HP, being a bit high on the 3 scale. *Solid physical pokes, as well as normals that orient themselves in one direction very well (such as his jumping C). **Also is granted a solid run-away game thanks to his backdash command normal allowing him to retreat fairly far from his opponent, and also makes him solid in multi-man matches as a back attack. *A variety of attacks for a good amount of situations, such as his decent set of projectiles which allow him to control space from afar. *Requires few resources to inflict a consistent amount of damage due to his deadly wakeup offense game. *Possesses one of the best cross-up attacks from his home series. *Notably fast running speed. *Solid synergy in teams. *Simple character to understand at a glance. Cons *Very unsafe attacks along with some subpar frame data makes his pressure game extremely lacking at both mid-screen and in the corner. **Thus, he requires solid understandings of his attacks on their defensive use. **This also ties into his projectile game, which can easily be punished from various angles due to the laggy nature of his overall moveset. **Also requires meter in order to Restart Cancel his options safely on block and to extend pressure. *Subpar high-low mixup game, as his primary grounded-overhead attacks are fairly predictable; tick throws require a lot of risk and enough built-up pressure to setup. *Said backdash command normal while great for creating space, is also a double-edged sword as he can corner himself with it. **In multi-man matches, spamming it on a single target will not work due to the attack having very high repeat proration. *Slow walking speed. *Requires solid usage of fundamentals and out-of-the-box tactics in most matchups vs. specialists. ---- Hard Counters: * Near Opponent to Work 5C 2C 2E Near Opponent to Work 5F j.4B or 444B 3E * 100 Shiki: Oniyaki (E version) 212 Shiki: Kototsuki In 'Renge' 311 Shiki: Tsumagushi (F version) * Kin 1218 Shiki: Yatagarasu Critical Hit-based moves: * 127 Shiki: Kai 212 Shiki: Kototsuki In 'Renge' 311 Shiki: Tsumagushi * Ura 316 Shiki: Saika Ura 327 Shiki: Yami Sogi * Kin 1218 Shiki: Yatagarasu Moves with Hard Counter Recovery: * 100 Shiki: Oniyaki (E version) 127 Shiki: Aoihana (E version) Kuzukaze (E version) * Hikiri Kine * Ura 1029 Shiki: Homura Hotogi ---- '''Overcharge Art: 禁七拾七式: 禍風; Kin 77 Shiki: Magakaze (Forbidden Method 77: Calamitous Wind) Iori's original power-up DM/Super from The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2/2006. *Increases his overall attack damage. This does not apply when activated during a Rithzen Overdrive. *Grants him the ability to rapidly chain-cancel several normal attacks into themselves, but heavily increases their damage scaling on hit and guard gauge reduction on block as a result. *Allows his 311 Shiki: Tsumagushi, Ura 1018 Shiki: Yashiori and Ura 108 Shiki: Ya Sakazuki to have their charge/delay times decreased by half. *This lasts for a total of 13 seconds with a normal Overcharge Art command, and 18 seconds with an Extra Overcharge Art command.